To investigate the mechanism of action of testosterone in the treatment of boys with constitutional delay of growth and adolescence. Investigators will compare therapy with testosterone to the therapy of Dihydrotestosterone. We have found that the only difference between testosterone and dihydrotestosterone is that while both are androgenic, only the former causes an increase in growth hormone release. We will publish these findings in the near future. COMPUTER ONLY.